Judgment
|genre = Action-Adventure |rating = * CERO: D (17+) * ESRB: Mature |developer = Ryu Ga Gotoku Studio |publisher = SEGA |platforms = PS4 |distribution = Blu-ray, Digital |release = PS4 * December 13, 2018 (JP) * June 25, 2019 (WW) |players = Single |label1 = Western |image1 = Judgment-573439.11.jpg |label2 = Japanese |image2 = New JE Cover.jpg|New JE Cover.png|Old }} Judgment (JUDGE EYES： Judge Eyes: Shinigami no Yuigon, lit. "Judge Eyes: The Testament of the Shinigami"), previously known as Project JUDGE, is an action-adventure/beat-'em-up game released for the PlayStation 4 on December 13, 2018 in Japan and on June 25, 2019 worldwide. The game was developed and published by SEGA as a spin-off to the ''Yakuza'' series. Plot The game follows the story of Takayuki Yagami, a former lawyer who turned into a private investigator. In 2018, Kamurocho was shocked by a series of murders where three yakuza members from Kansai region were murdered in the span of three months, prompting Yagami to dig deep into the underworld to solve the case. Chapters There are a total of 13 chapters in the game: *Chapter 1: Three Blind Mice *Chapter 2: Beneath The Surface *Chapter 3: The Stickup *Chapter 4: Skeletons in the Closet *Chapter 5: Days Gone By *Chapter 6: Collusion *Chapter 7: Limelight *Chapter 8: A Broken Bond *Chapter 9: The Miracle Drug *Chapter 10: Chumming the Water *Chapter 11: Curtain Call *Chapter 12: Behind Closed Doors *The Final Chapter: Down Came the Rain Gameplay The game employs a fighting system similar to the one from Yakuza 0 and Yakuza Kiwami where players can change into different styles. Additionally, it features an investigation mode where the player has to find traces of the criminal. Trivia * Following the release of the Japanese version, controversy arose when actor Pierre Taki, who portrayed Kyohei Hamura in the game, was arrested for cocaine use. The localization of Judgement was still in progress at the time, and work was quickly done to recast Hamura's role with a different actor, who re-recorded all of the character's lines. Hamura's face was also altered to remove resemblance to Taki. * Asahi replaces Suntory as the main beverage brand for the series, various Asahi brand drinks such as Nikka and Brown Forman subsidiary brands replace many popular brands from Suntory (see Product Placement). * If the controller speaker is enabled, the phone sounds will come through both the main speakers and the controller. As there is a slight delay between the main audio and the controller audio, this results in an echoey sound. Gallery Logo and Key art Judgeyeslogo.png|JUDGE EYES： (Japanese title of Judgment) official logo. ProjectJudge-feature.jpg Videos 『JUDGE EYES：死神の遺言』木村拓哉メイキング映像 Judgment Announcement Trailer Judgment Localisation Trailer Judgment Features Trailer (English VO) Judgment Features Trailer (Japanese VO) Judgment - Greg Chun The Voice of Judgment PS4 The Voices of Judgment Matthew Mercer The Voices of Judgment Crispin Freeman The Voices of Judgment Matt Yang King External links * Official website (Japanese) * Official website (English) Navigation Category:Judgment Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:PlayStation 4